


he knows (the days it's true remix)

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: There are moments where Steve is sure that Tony knows.SHIELD has a body double to take Steve's place when he goes on missions. His husband doesn't know.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: 2021 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Madness





	he knows (the days it's true remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Every Day’s a New Day, Every Time I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273953) by [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest). 
  * In response to a prompt by [jellybeanforest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest) in the [2021_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2021_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness) collection. 



> Written for Cap-IM Remix Madness.

There are moments — tiny and fleeting and terrified, but present — where Steve is sure that Tony knows. They happen most often when he's just gotten back from a long mission, just switched out with his body double, just made it home to Tony's arms. Where Tony seems to go still at the first brush of Steve's lips, where he seems to hesitate before sinking into the kiss. It should be impossible for Tony to know, but he's always been brilliant in ways that Steve could never understand. Steve holds him all the harder, all the closer in those moments, as though maybe he can hold Tony's love inside of him even when he fears he'll lose it. He will if Tony ever finds out; Steve has no doubt about that. So he clings to the spaces after those moments. He clings to the eagerness in Tony's kisses when the hesitation fades, to the desperate way Tony clings to him when they make love those nights, to the hopeful light in his eyes when Steve whispers _I love you_ against his skin.

In those moments, Steve can pretend that he has Tony fooled.

It happens on one of those nights. After he's kissed Tony breathless and made love to him, slow and sweet, and whispered all his promises against Tony's skin. It happens in the warm afterglow of their love, with Tony's hands in Steve's hair and Steve's head pillowed on Tony's chest just to listen to the sound of his beating heart. It had been a particularly awful mission, and there had been a moment — just one, but it had still happened — in which Steve had thought they might not make it back. In which he'd closed his eyes and sent Tony all the unspoken apologies that he could muster.

Except then Nat had saved his hide as she always did, and he'd breathed a little easier. At least he was going home to his husband. Here, now, wrapped in Tony's arms, Steve's never felt less afraid.

Steve turns his head and kisses the skin below the arc reactor, over what's left of Tony's sternum. It isn't much, but Steve treasures every square inch. "I love you."

Tony's breath hitches underneath Steve's lips. He cards his fingers through Steve's hair a little more firmly and tilts his head back. "Say it again."

Steve's smile softens. "I love you."

Tony's eyes rove over his face. He must find what he's looking for, because his face softens and he nods. "You mean it today."

Steve blinks. "What?"

"It's not always true, is it? Some days you love the job more than you love me. I get it. It's okay. You love me right now, though. I can tell. It just makes it even harder on the days when it isn't true."

Steve frowns. "What?"

Tony shakes his head and kisses the tip of Steve's nose. "Don't worry about it." With that foreboding sentiment, Tony curls up against Steve and drifts off to sleep. Steve doesn't ask again.


End file.
